marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hood's Gang (Earth-616)
| Title = Hood's Gang | Aliases = Hood's Gang, Hood's criminal empire, Hood's crime syndicate, Hood's army of criminals, Hood's Army, Hood's villain army, "Masters of Evil", "New Initiative" | Status = Defunct | Universe = Earth-616 | Identity = Secret | BaseOfOperations = New York City | TeamLeaders = Formerly: The Hood | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Answer, Armadillo, Basilisk, Blackout (Marcus Daniels), Blackout (Lilin), Blood Brother, Brothers Grimm, Bulldozer, Bushwhacker, Centurious, Centurius, Chemistro (Calvin Carr), Controller, Corruptor, Crimson Cowl, Crossfire, Cutthroat, Deathwatch, Doctor Demonicus, Fancy Dan, Griffin, Jonas Harrow, Human Cannonball, Hydro-Man, Ironclad, Jigsaw, Knickknack, Living Laser, Madame Masque, Mandrill, Masked Marauder, Mentallo, Microchip, Millie, Mister Fear (Alan Fagan), Montana, Nitro, Ox, Piledriver, Purple Man, Razor-Fist (Douglas Scott), Scarecrow, Shocker, Shockwave, Slug, "Slug", Squid, Steve, Sunstroke, Thunderball, Tina, Tiger Shark, Vapor, Vector, Vermin, Wizard, Wrecker, X-Ray | Allies = John King, Satana, Cabal, Iron Patriot | Enemies = New Avengers, Punisher, Mister Negative, White Fang, Force, Inner Demons | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = New York City | PlaceOfDefunction = Oklahoma | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Leinil Yu | First = New Avengers #35 | Last = Siege #4 | HistoryText = This is a group of criminals formed by the Hood during his tenure as the kingpin of crime in New York. While the Avengers were fighting a symbiote invasion of Manhattan, Hood used a Deathlok to rob a bank in New Jersey, then used the proceeds as seed money to recruit a large number of supervillains. As luck would have it, a recent breakout had left most of the villains free, but struggling to get by, so his offer was well-received. With a close council of advisors and enforcers, Hood led his people in a fight against Luke Cage's The New Avengers, which he lost through the actions of Dr Strange. However, the Hood was able to use his magic gear to get them out of jail quickly. The group was active during the Skrull invasion, where they sided with the other human heroes against the aliens. In the wake of this, the group began to benefit from their leader's alliance with Norman Osborn, the new American homeland security czar and head of H.A.M.M.E.R. In this new environment, the organization consolidated its control of the New York criminal underworld, and began to spread in new directions: sending members to join the Initiative, trying to control the zombie virus. At the same time they faced opposition from rebel heroes like New Avengers and the Punisher, and even from independent villains, like Enforcer and Mister Negative. During this time, Jonas Harrow, a high-ranking member of the group, found the remains of a device intended to nullify superpowers, and rebuilt it, able to include or exclude people from its effect. When the Hood lost his powers and had to go on a journey to recover them, Harrow struck, taking control of the gang and fighting the New Avengers and Osborn's "official" Avengers team. When Hood got back, he killed Harrow and retook the group. In the wake of this, the group became part of Norman Osborn's plan to invade Asgard, with the promise of government-mandated immunity from prosecution for all members if they were successful. Unfortunately, due to a combination of plans coming to fruition, the invasion was thwarted, and in the confusion, the group's members were all either arrested or had to flee, and the group's power was spent. Members Millie (Earth-616) Millie was the doorman of the illegal red light warehouse in Bushwick. She met the Punisher when he stormed the brothel. Millie later came to rescue Tina when she was trapped by the Human Fly. Steve (Hood) (Earth-616) Steve was a customer of the illegal red light warehouse in Bushwick. Tina (Hood) (Earth-616) Tina's leg was eaten by the Human Fly. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Avengers Villains Category:Criminal Organizations